


Думаешь, слабо?

by LRaien



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Кайл просит Гая помочь: попозировать для новой картины. Гай неожиданно соглашается.
Relationships: Guy Gardner & Kyle Rayner





	Думаешь, слабо?

**Author's Note:**

> Написала в подарок чудесной художнице, которая в ответ подарила мне иллюстрацию: https://www.deviantart.com/linart/art/drawing-Ares-284858453

Кайл Райнер не любил войну. Война — это больно и плохо, от неё не приходится ждать ничего хорошего. И сейчас из-за неприязни к распрям у Кайла были проблемы.  
Ему предложили отличную работу: создать несколько изображений с основными греческими божествами. Подобное было ещё в художественной академии и сложным не казалось, к тому же давало простор для фантазии, но...  
Арес, бог войны, не желал мириться с Райнером и его видением мира, посему рисоваться не желал. Отбросив в сторону уже девятнадцатый неудачный набросок, Кайл тяжело вздохнул. Время ещё было, все остальные картины лежали уже завершенные, оставался только непримиримый бог войны.  
«Кажется, я знаю того, кто может мне помочь...» — вздохнув, подумал Кайл, понимая всю нереалистичность положительного исхода. — «Но он ни за что не согласится...»

— Так и быть, я согласен, малыш Райнер.  
Кайл успел сделать недовольное лицо, прежде чем осознал смысл ответа.  
— То есть как — «согласен»? — опешил он.  
— Согласен быть моделью для портрета божества войны. Я считаю, твой выбор идеален, — довольно кивнул Гай. — Не с себя же будешь рисовать.  
Кайл чуть не подавился от возмущения.  
— Мне кажется, тебе не помешало бы проявить к окружающим побольше уважения, — заметил он.  
— Когда кажется — идут к психиатру, а с тебя хватит того, что я не обижаю маленьких и слабых, — ухмыльнулся Гай, оглядываясь. — Я слышал, у вас, художников, в моделях сплошь голые девчонки! Правда, что ли?  
— Преимущественно, — хмыкнул Кайл, пряча ехидную ухмылку, и отвернулся в поисках планшета.  
— Мне раздеться? — будничным тоном человека, уверенного в своей божественной красоте, поинтересовался Гай.  
Кайл на секунду замер; пальцы, протянувшиеся к карандашу, дрогнули.  
— Можешь снять рубашку, а дальше я уж сам что-нибудь придумаю, — отшутился он.  
— Эй, я конечно знаю, что ты у нас фантазер-выдумщик, — внезапно возмутился Гарднер. — Но я буду выглядеть точно лучше чем всё, что ты мог бы придумать! Я хочу увидеть себя во всем великолепии, а не жалкое подобие!  
— Это уж на твоё усмотрение, — спокойно ответил Кайл. — Можешь тут хоть стриптиз устраивать, если так уверен в себе.  
Когда Кайл Райнер рисовал, он как будто мог всё. Пока он был творцом, все внутренние барьеры словно сметались этой энергией творчества и возможности создать на холсте что угодно. Возможно, поэтому он спокойно провоцировал и без того вспыльчивого солдата.  
— Думаешь, слабо? — не разочаровал тот, потянувшись к пряжке ремня.  
«Ох, не к добру это...» — подумал Кайл, проводя первые лёгкие линии карандашом.

В следующий раз они встретились через неделю. Выставка была уже два дня как открыта. Кайл стоял возле какого-то известного критика и уже седьмую минуту краснел и слушал хвалебную речь в свой адрес, насыщенную изощренными сравнениями, метафорами и эпитетами. Смысл он понимать уже давно перестал, просто улыбаясь и делая умный вид. В тот момент, когда Кайл уже готов был продать душу дьяволу за возможность уйти немедленно, его самым бесцеремонным образом буквально выдернули из разговора.  
— Привет, малыш Райнер, — хмыкнул Гай, хлопнув по плечу художника. — Слушаешь оплаченную спонсором оду своим рисункам?  
— Может, ты и прав, — махнул рукой Кайл, устав от мероприятий в свою честь. — За те деньги, что он получил, он бы и мои детские каракули расписал в самых радужных словах.  
Оба Зелёных Фонаря остановились перед тем, что было самой сложной картиной для Райнера. Хотя сейчас никто так бы не сказал: изображение действительно впечатляло. Кайл сумел передать агрессию и ярость в резких чертах лица, в ярких сочетаниях красок и игре теней. Казалось, Бог Войны действительно вселился в холст.  
— Уверен, что тот жирный придурок хвалил это, даже не глядя, — разрушил молчание Гай. — Но знаешь, Райнер, ты молодец.  
Почему-то эта неловкая похвала значила для Кайла больше, чем его гонорар и все хвалебные рецензии вместе взятые.


End file.
